1. Field of the Invention
This invention describes the use of recombinant DNA technology for the design of novel interferon molecules. These novel interferons comprise the amino acid sequence of human beta interferon modified by the addition or deletion of one or more cysteine residues thereby changing the disulfide cross-linking characteristics of the interferon.
2. Description of the Prior Art